


For My Eyes Only

by CascadingSilver



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Angel is Stitch’s annoying older sister, Gen, Giving to Charity, Humor, I giggle so much when I was writing this, Love Letters, My summaries are crap sorry, Oh look I wrote more fluff, Reuben is annoying and sarcastic and I love him so much, Romance, That is my headcanon and nothing will change that, There is also a l’il Stitch Angst, is that even a tag?, lol, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingSilver/pseuds/CascadingSilver
Summary: Stitch loves Lilo. Angel finds a love letter he wrote to her. Angst and fluff ensue (along with a race through the house and much feelings).





	For My Eyes Only

“Takka for helping, Angel.” Stitch, Experiment 626, took the proffered box from said Experiment and sent it down the lift. Reuben and Angel were helping him and Lilo clean out some of their old, unwanted things from the dome room.

Angel grinned and handed him another box. “Naga problem. Isa least boojiboo and meega can do to help.”

Yes, Angel and Reuben were boojiboos. They had gotten together soon after the Leroy Incident when Angel and Stitch had started growing apart. Angel, along with the other Experiments, had seen the ceremony awarding Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly for their help in averting the potential crisis caused by the red aliens on a feed streamed through intergalactic channels. (There were some Cousins who had access to viewers that streamed these channels.) She had seen how Stitch had given up his commission just so he could return to his One True Place: Lilo’s side. Angel had realized then that he did not belong to her, had never belonged to her. She had given him up just so he could be truly happy. If she couldn’t give him that, maybe Lilo could.

She had started hanging out at Reuben’s sandwich shop, Kokaua Town Sandwiches, and the two had struck up a friendship that developed into a romantic relationship. Angel was very happy with Reuben, and vice-versa.

 _This is how it was meant to be_ , she had thought.

So, when Lilo and Stitch asked them, along with some other Cousins, for help getting rid of some old stuff to give to charity, they had been more than happy to help.

Now, Angel and Stitch were tasked with putting stuff in boxes and sending them down the lift so Lilo and Reuben could bring them out to the living room to be put in an ever-increasing pile.

Moving over to Stitch’s side of the room, the pink Cousin started poking around the desk, looking for items to be disposed of. She shifted a haphazard pile of papers and glimpsed a folded piece of paper with _Lilo_ written on it in Stitch’s slightly sloppy handwriting.

Curiosity piqued (she was a naturally curious Experiment), Angel glanced around the room, and seeing Stitch occupied with the bookshelf, snatched up the paper. She carefully unfolded it, trying hard not to make a sound, and started reading.

Her eyes quickly got wide. If she wasn’t mistaken, this was a _love letter_ Stitch had written to Lilo! Obviously, Lilo hadn’t read it, or she and Stitch would be a couple now, Angel was sure of it. Oh, this was so good… she might get to play matchmaker today! That was always fun…

Folding the paper back up, Angel turned around to face her younger cousin’s back. Now to set things in motion…

“Oh, Stitch…” Angel said in a sing-song voice. Stitch turned around with an inquisitive look on his face. He immediately blanched when he saw Angel’s grin and the paper she held. “Gaba this?”

“Nothing!” Stitch shot to his feet and scrambled over the piles of his and Lilo’s things to try to get the letter back. “Isa none of yuuga’s business!”

“Did meega hit a nerve? I am so soka!” Angel said sarcastically with a gasp, keeping the paper out of reach with one of her antennaes.

“Give!” Stitch demanded in a panicked voice. He knew full well what Angel was going to do with the letter. She would give it to Lilo and all his thoughts and feelings for the Hawaiian would be exposed in the most embarrassing way possible.

“Naga. This too good!” His older cousin cackled. She swiftly maneuvered around him and stepped on the lift. “Bye.”

“Oh, no, yuuga don’t!!” Stitch yelled, jumping down the shaft. He nearly landed on Angel and startled Nani, almost making her drop the box she held.

“What…?” The woman managed to say before Angel took off running with Stitch close behind, trying to grab something Angel held in her antenna. She shrugged and chalked it up to weird alien antics.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Reuben were carrying various boxes out of the house to be put in the Jeep and buggy.

“So, how many more boxes to go? I’m getting hungry!” Reuben commented to the eleven-year-old.

“You’re always hungry, and let me guess. You want a sandwich.” Lilo stated, rolling her eyes and smiling as she put down a box. “Um… I think there’s only a couple more boxes left.”

The Cousin nodded. “Perfect. There should be enough time to finish and have lunch! My shop, everyone, on the house.”

“Thanks, Reuben.” Lilo grinned. Truly, no one made better sandwiches than Reuben. His shop made _the_ best sandwiches on Kauai. And, as an added bonus, close family (read: all the Cousins and the human members of the ‘ohana) got a discount on their meals.

Suddenly, the front door of the house burst open and Angel, followed closely by Stitch, barreled out.

“Boojiboo!” Angel yelled at Reuben from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah, sweetcakes?” He answered, thinking to himself, _What the blitznak?_

“Catch!” She tossed a folded-up piece of paper at him. To Stitch, it seemed to hang in the air for the longest time; he knew he had to make his move now.

The blue Experiment launched himself from the porch, arm outstretched and a desperate look on his face. He arched above everyone, finally grabbing ahold of the letter. _Success_!

Stitch meant to make a graceful landing and immediately get rid of his embarrassing writing by eating it, but… well, things didn’t really work out that way. It was more like: as Stitch flew through the air with less-than-the-greatest-of-ease, Lilo moved in such a way that put her right in Stitch’s planned flight path.

“LOOK OUT!” He yelled at her, flailing his arms in an attempt to change his trajectory. Lilo yelped and backed up quickly. Fortunately, she was out of harm’s way. Unfortunately, Stitch landed face-first where Lilo had been standing a moment ago.

Stitch groaned, suddenly up close and personal with the ground. He had dirt in his eyes and nose and mouth and it was _not_ pleasant. His arms were outstretched in front of him, right fist desperately clutching the letter. He could hear Angel giggling and Reuben chuckling at what was, undoubtably, a very comical scene.

Reuben turned to his girlfriend questioningly, wondering just what the heck was going on. He nodded at his younger cousin with a questioning look on his face, like, _Why is our cuz acting weirder than normal?_

Angel interpreted the look correctly and pointed at Stitch, made a heart with her hands, then pointed at Lilo, unseen by the Experiment laying prone on the ground and the human girl standing over him with a curious look on her face. Reuben’s eyes widened and he nodded in understanding, an amused grin slowly spreading on his furry yellow face.

Lilo stared at her friend on the ground, wondering why he was so worked up about a piece of paper- was that her name on it?

“What’s this, Stitch?” Lilo bent down and plucked the paper from his fist, seeing that it was indeed her name on it. It was written in Stitch’s printing; she had known him long enough to see that he had put a lot of care into writing it neatly.

As soon as Lilo took the paper from him, Stitch had a brand-new panic attack. She couldn’t read it. She just couldn’t.

He shot up off the ground and made to grab the letter, but Lilo had already opened it and started to read. Her eyes scanned from side-to-side, taking in every word. Every one of Stitch’s feelings for Lilo had just been presented to her on a metaphorical silver platter, and she was eating them up with intense concentration.

Stitch couldn’t believe it. He had worked so hard for her to _not_ see how he felt for her. His palms began to sweat and his breath quickened. Stitch curled into himself, shielding himself for what he thought would be Lilo’s reaction: rejection, followed by disgust. She couldn’t love him like he did her, Stitch thought, nor could he live without her. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Meanwhile, Lilo had finished the letter; her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. She wondered if this was just a trick, or if Stitch actually meant what he wrote. It seemed to be the latter, if how Stitch was holding himself gave any indication. His ears were flat against his back and he was hunched over, paws clutching at each other desperately. His breathing was quick and nervous, and tears threatened to fall from his clenched-shut eyes. He was scared, Lilo realized, scared that she would push him away, maybe even abandon him.

She looked down at the letter, then back up to the Experiment in front of her… and smiled.

Stitch was ready to run. He would have, had he not felt a hand gently cup his chin and raise his eyes to the brown pair staring at him so, so sweetly. He quivered. She wasn’t mad at him? Wasn’t disgusted? Stitch stayed silent, waiting for Lilo to say something… anything.

His heart stopped as she leaned in and gently kissed his nose. Her lips were so soft… Stitch blinked as she pulled away. He goggled at her, mouth agape. Lilo caressed his ear softly and smiled. She came forward again and pressed her forehead to his tenderly. Stitch unconsciously leaned into her touch; Lilo felt it and giggled, amused by how shy he was acting. Hm. She’d better put him out of his misery, then.

Stitch had closed his eyes at her soft laugh. The sound washed over him, leaving a warmth behind that settled in his soul. Then Lilo whispered, almost inaudibly. Stitch’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes snapped open.

“Gaba?” He asked, bewildered. “Say again?”

_She didn’t just say that I’m imagining things it’s not real it’s not real it’s not re-_

“I said…” Lilo looked deep into his eyes. “I love you, too.”

*, went Stitch’s brain.

“Meega think yuuga broke his brain, Lilo,” Angel called from where she and Reuben were standing, both having heard Lilo’s declaration and Stitch’s subsequent shock.

Lilo shrugged and turned back to the still-frozen-in-shock Stitch. She took his hand and that seemed to snap him out of it. He stared up at her with a mix of disbelief and hope. “Yuuga… do?”

“Yes.”

Then she leaned in and touched her lips to his. Stitch’s brain promptly short-circuited once more.

“Now you’ve really broken him, Lilo.” Reuben snarked. He was then smacked upside the head by his girlfriend.

“Let them have moment!”

Reuben shut up.

Lilo finally pulled away after a minute, eyes opening to find Stitch in a daze, grinning goofily at her. He pulled her into a hug, purring contentedly. He was so relieved to find that Lilo had the same feelings for him as he did her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke. “Tell Nani?”

“Mm. We probably should.”

“No rush.”

“Nope.”

“Tell at dinner?”

Lilo giggled. “Shock everyone right in the middle of eating? Sounds fun- I mean good.”

The two shared a giggle and separated. They turned to find a smirking Angel and Reuben.

“Weega naga tell cousins yet. Naga until you tell family. _Right_?” Angel elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach.

“ _Oof_! Nope, we won’t tell.” Reuben rubbed his stomach and smiled painfully.

“Thank you.” Lilo said. Stitch linked their arms and smiled. The two started heading back up the stairs to the house. Lilo looked at Stitch. “You’re a really sappy romance writer. You know that, right?”

Stitch shrugged and smiled. It had done the trick.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crow, I’ve finished another one. Impressive, seeing as how I actually wrote this one in only a couple of days and only in my study halls in school. I do have a longer story in the works, but don’t expect it for a long, long time. I hardly have time to write, and when I do have time, I have to have a lot on inspiration. I can get wicked writer’s block, not to mention artist’s block. (I’d like to believe that I draw better than I write. Oh gods, am I pathetic or what?) That story will be a Lilo & Stitch and Maximum Ride crossover, maybe the first L&S/MR crossover? The first I’ve seen, at least, if that counts for anything. Which it probably doesn’t. Sigh. I’ll stop now. 
> 
> Love, peace, and cookies!


End file.
